Voca Idol
by Shana Granger
Summary: Pemenang ajang pencarian bakat ini adalah.../Fanfic humor ke-3 author Shana, semoga humornya tidak garing/RnR please!/Happy Reading...


Voca Idol

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Saya hanya mempunyai cerita ini

CAUTION: Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Humor garing kayak Kacang Garing

.

.

**(Normal POV)**

"Halo para pemirsahhh. Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Len Aika Aibon. MC paling guanteng sedunia di acara, Voca Idol" kata MC acara ini sambil pamerin bau mulutnya dan dihadiahi sorakan mengejek dari para penonton. "Kenapa lo? Sirik sama gue hah? Sirik lo? Kamseuphay eoww!" bentak Len kapada para penonton sambil niruin pemeran FTV PAA, Putih Areng Abu.

"Woy! Basa basinya udahan dong! Sejam udah nunggu nih!" kata para penonton tereak tereak gaje.

"Iye iye. Sabaran dikit nape. Malam ini-" ujar Len. Kata-katanya terpotong oleh tereakan penonton.

"Buruan! Gue udah mau ngising neh! Lama amet dah. Gua cepirit tanggung jawab lo!" tereak seorang penonton memotong kata-kata Len. Len hanya mendengus kesal dan berkata,

"Yasudah, ini dia kontestan kita yang pertama, Rin(so)!" Kata Len tereak tereak. Rin pun keluar dari belakang panggung dan mulai bernyanyi.

Bebi ai lop yu lop yu lop yu so mac

Lagu itulah yang Rin nyanyikan sambil 'topang dagu'-ria. Tau kan lagu apa? Pasti tau dong. Ya kan? Kalo ga tau? Kotaan (?) lo! Rin pun di hadiahi oleh tepuk tangan dari para penonton. Para penonton…bapak bapak ibu ibu semua yang ada disini~. Seorang juri(g) berambur panjaanngggg ungu kayak janda pun memberi komentar.

"Lagu apa ini? Siapa yang nyanyi lagu ini? Siapa yang nyiptain lagu ini? Mengapa liriknya seperti itu?" tanya juri(g) ungu janda bernama Gakupo.

"Et dah…you're very very kepo" ejek seorang juri(g) bernama Luka. Luka di hatikuwww ini sangat perih. Gak akan bisa mup on~.

"Sebenarnya suara kamu ini bagus. Tapi masa nyanyi cuman satu bait" ujar seorang juri(g) bernama Mikuo yang niru gaya bicara suaminya Astuti eh…Ashanti.

"Iye iye. Makasih nasehatnya ye mpok. babeh" kata Rin sambil cengiran gaje.

"Mpok mpok, emangnye aye mpok nori apeee" ujar Luka sambil niruin gaya ngomong Mpok Nori (map ya mpok, nama mpok dibawa-bawa. Bawa kemana? Kehatimuuu cinta~). Len pun datang bawa oleh-oleh dari belakang panggung, make-up dan..SKIP!

"Untuk mendukung Rin, ketik 'R1n clallu caiiank k4mo3hhh' kirim ke 12 34 56 78. Bangun pagi, ke sekolah. Cari ilmu sampai dapat. Sungguh senang amat senang. Bangun pagi pagi sungguh senang" ujar Len.

"Ni anak keluaran TeKa mana sih? Pinter amet dah" gumam Luka kepada Mikuo.

"Mungkin TeKa yang ada di Bojong Kenyot" bisik Mikuo.

"Peserta sekanjutnya!" panggil Len kepada seseorang yang ternyata Kiyoteru. Dia pun langsung nyanyi.

Bibirmu dowerrr

Bibirmu dowerrrr

Cenat cenut cenat cenut

Kayak badut yang lagi ngerayu

Cewek!

Semua yang mendengar lagu itu hanya sweatdrop ditempat. Para juri pun memberikan komentar pesbuk,

"Lirik apa ini? Lucu sekalee. Ha ha ha" protes Mikuo pakek gaya Bonang (Anang-red) deui. Len pun datang.

"Pemirsa, un-" kata-kata Len terpotong oleh Kiyoteru.

"Untuk mendukung SAYA. Ketik Reg spasi jodoh kirim ke 123. Dapatkan jodoh anda sekarang juga! Kalo enggak dukung gua? Nenek Gayung menantimu!" ujar Kiyoteru promosi.

"Jodohku~ MaunyaKU dirimu. Sampai nanti…" kata Gakupo nyanyi ngerayu Luka.

"Jiah ngotot lu ya jodohnya gue? Jodoh itu di tangan Tuhan coy! Kenapa jadi lo yang minta?" kata Luka polos. Gakupo langsung pundung di pojokkan dan nyilet-nyilet tangan.

"Iklan dulu ya pemirsahh. Jangan kangen. Kalo kangen? Entar lo lo dan lo jadi Andika Kangen Band!" kata Len yang dihadiahi lemparan sepatu dari para penonton.

_-Iklan lewat-_

Teto : Apikaa!

Afika : Iya!

Teto : Ada yang baru lho.

Afika : Oh aku udah tau. Masih oreo jaruk? Jaman udah beda coy! Oreo rasa Negi dong!

Teto : *JLEB*

Afika : *ninggalin Teto*

_-Iklan beres-_

"Assalamualaikum! Ketemu lagi sama aye di acara…Acara apa ini? Siapa kalian semua? Siapa aku? Apakah aku masih lajang?" tanya Len KEPO. Semua hanya sweatdrop. "Oke, tadi cuman untuk memanaskan suasana. Kita sambut kontestan kita, Miku!" sambung Len.

"Hah? Gua jadi kontestan? Demi apa lo?" ujar Mikuo lebay.

"Demi Dora dan Naruto" cibir Gakupo. Mikuo langsung kegirangan dengan beling-beling di matanya yang belekkan.

"Akhirnya! Emak! Babeh! Aye masuk tipi mak! Emak! Aye jadi artis" kata Mikuo loncat loncat gaje.

"Itu Miku bukan Mikuo, baka!" ejek Luka. Mikuo langsung pundung dan nelen negi yang mengandung racun tomket. Miku mulai menyanyi.

Gak gak gak gak gak kuat

Gak gak gak gak gak kuat

Aku gak kuat sama playboy

Gak gak gak gak gak lepel

Gak gak gak gak gak lepel

Aku gak lepelll

"Woy! Kasetnya rusak ya? Kok ngadat gene sih?" protes Gakupo memotong nyanyian Miku.

"Emang liriknya gitu, baka!" cibir Luka.

"Maap donk caiiank, kan akuuh gak tau" ujar Gakupo sambil menyodorkan bibirnya yang dihadiahi tendangan keras ala Lionel Messi dari Luka. Miku pun selesai menyanyi.

"Sebenarnya suara kamu bagus, tapi kenapa bukan aku yang nyanyi?" protes Mikuo dengan gaya Bonang (Anang-red). Len pun datang kayak lagu 'Paman Datang'.

"Untuk mendukung Miku dan mengikuti aktivitas juga keseharian Miku, ketik REG spasi MIKU kirim ke 1123456789. Kirim sekarang ya! Gak ngirim? Kamseupay lo!" ujar Len sambil niruin gaya Enjel di FTV Putih Areng Abu. "Kita sambit, peserta terakhir, Shion Kaitoo!" sambung Len.

"Terus? Aing kudu curhat ka Mamah Dedeh kitu?" cibir Luka. Kaito pun datang dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

Cicilalang so sosorodotan

Aya ucing, dikarungan

Sorong ke kiri

Sorong ke kanan

Eh tumanini enca encaeun

Setelah Kaito selesai nyanyi, semua orang memberi tepuk tangan yang paling meriah. Kaito hanya senyum-senyum gaje. Len pun datang. "Pemirsa! Pe pe mi mir sah sah. Kita sudah melihat penampilan keempat peserta. Iklan dulu nyok…" ujar Len.

_-Iklan Lewat-_

Akaito : Nenek! Ayam-ayamku mana?

Dora : Jangan panggil gua nenek. Panggil gua 'Dora-chan'

Akaito : Hah? Doraka? Cepet minta maap sama orang tualu Dora! Dosa itu dosa!

Dora : Dora-chan neng, bukan doraka!

_-Iklan beres-_

"Pemirsa! Kita panggilkan para peserta" ujar Len. Semua peserta ajang pencarian bakat paling random dan absurd ini pun berdatangan memadati stadiun Gelora Bung Karno bung! Emangnya mau nonton bola? "Yang lolos ke babak final adalah…" ujar Len sengaja membuat semua orang tegang. "Rin dan Kaito!" sambung Len. Semua fans Rin dan Miku pun loncat-loncat kegirangan. "Kiyoteru kamu masuk…"

"Masuk apa bang? Masuk babak pinal? Alhamdulillah sesuatu banget" kata Kiyoteru niruin gaya Syahrinot.

"Masuk eReSJe" cibir Len. Kiyoteru langsung pundung dan bersedih. Ckckck poor Kiyo-kun. "Kaito kamu lolos!"

"Lolos apa pak?" tanya Kaito ceng-o.

"Lolos ujian mengemudi" jawab Len leuleus

"Alhamdulillah! Enyak! Babeh! Aye lolos nyak! Nyak, boleh corat coret kaos ga?" ujar Katio tereak-tereak dan mulai alim.

"Lolos ke babak pinal woy" timpal Len. "Sekia pemirsahh! Acaranya udahan. Dadah. Jangan kangen ya, nanti jadi personil Kangen Band! Cipok dari saya, Len Aika Abon"

The End

A/N: Untuk lirik lagu yang tercantum disitu, itu menurut yang author dengar. Jadi maap kalo ada yang salah ^^


End file.
